


Lemon Cardboard

by BonesAndBreb



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Just a cute pet names drabble, Other, based off memes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndBreb/pseuds/BonesAndBreb
Summary: Elliott spews pet names and Bloodhound tries
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Lemon Cardboard

**Author's Note:**

> Flustered/embarrassed Bloodhound is very good and wholesome

From the start of their relationship it was always Elliott crooning his love from across the drop bay referring to them with almost exclusively pet names when he could. They both agreed their affection would be a no no in the ring, with Elliot's crazier fans and Hound’s facade of the fearsome hunter and apex predator of the arena. Ridiculous names like precious honeybun hunter, puppy, sugarpie. They'd always roll their eyes, even if no one could see it, and blush all the same, a treat that would never fail to make Elliott grin proudly.

-

They're fixing parts or the mask and gear when Elliott's doing his damndest to get their attention. Purring any pet names that comes to mind and stretching suggestively across their bed. 

It's distracting to say the least.

Turning around to look him in the eyes, they plead “Please let me finish my work,” tacking on a hesitant “lemon cardboard.” It's said almost like a question. 

Elliott doesn't ask thankfully, only watches them blush and try to hide in their hands with a smirk on their face. 

“I love you too my funky little forest feral.” He's teasing

“I'm taller than you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I write cryptage mostly but i missed this and Mirage has two hands. Also ao3 decided no italics for me again while uploading old the ancient iPad mini at 2:55am lmao soz


End file.
